Evanescent Encounter
by furousha
Summary: Fuu comes home to something unexpected, and it's the start of something new, yet always the same. / a drabble type story about 3 friends coming back together.
1. A Happy Reunion

Wow, I wrote a thing! It's been so long and I'm so happy. It hasn't been edited, so be warned. :) Maybe this is the start of something new.

* * *

It's been years since Fuu has seen him, and it didn't surprise her when she came home from an extremely long night of waitressing to find him sprawled across her sitting room, half drunk and asleep.

The girl should wonder how he knew where she lived, being as she hasn't seen him in so long, but she doesn't because it is Mugen after all. She just arches an eyebrow, covers him with a blanket and goes on to bed herself. He's gone when she awakes, this doesn't surprise her either.

It's what she comes home to the next night that does.

It's been another long night and the pretty, but tired waitress is ready to go home and go to bed. Bad tips, rude customers, and the like have plagued her all evening and the futon just seems to be calling her name.

Stepping into her home was like going back in time, back to an adventure to see the sunflower samurai, to sleeping outdoors and to fights and to fun.

There on her floor lay Mugen and Jin, sprawled in a heap, clearly having drank an awful lot. Apparently they had tried to fight, their swords clasped in their hands, but it must've been difficult because now they are tangled and grinning at her like crazy.

"Fuu, get yer ass in here and help me."

"It's nice to see you Fuu, would you mind giving me a hand?"

She laughs loudly. The fondness in her eyes shining brightly. This is what has been missing in her life.


	2. Everyone has Gone Crazy!

Yo! I hope everyone had a nice break and holidays! I've been thinking about this little drabble for a few weeks now, didn't know where I wanted it to go exactly. So here it is. I hope it's to your liking. I've also been storing up nice little story prompts on tumblr, I may end up using a few of them here. There were some that just screamed our trio. Come find me on tumblr if your so inclined, I always like new friends. My username is saiyan-hype.

* * *

It's been two weeks since they showed up-two weeks of coming home to find her place trashed, well, not so much trashed, but lived in. Fuu doesn't understand why they haven't left yet. She fully expected the visit to be short and not so sweet with insults flying and then wham bam thank you ma'am they'd be gone into the sunset once again...so why haven't Mugen and Jin fled?

The girl sneaks a look at her two ex bodyguards over the table they are all gathered around-she's been cooking for them and they actually haven't complained once. Jin's eating slowly, looking every inch the honorable samurai and Mugen, ha, Mugen is scarfing it down like this might be his last meal. At least their eating habits haven't changed at all.

So, maybe they missed her? She nearly chokes on her rice, the thought lodging itself firmly in her mind. The boys are staring at her now. She stares back, and then a laugh escapes. And now she's clutching her stomach and wheezing and she can't breath, oh, these two tough bad-asses missed _her_? It's too funny. And so very sweet.

"What's so funny, ya dumb broad?" The vagrant is looking harder at her now and her laughter gains in intensity. "The hell, girlie? You gone mental or somethin'?"

Jin hasn't spoken, he's watching his two friends, one laughing uncontrollably and the other looks so confused.

It's then that the bespectacled man chuckles which causes the other two around him to immediately clam up.

Jin is not known for laughter and that causes both Mugen and Fuu to stare, that only makes him laugh harder. It only takes a minute and now, Fuu resumes her laughter with him, Mugen's eyes bugging out of his head, his confusion all the more evident.

"Everyone has lost their damn minds! I'm getting outta here for a little while, when I come back, you two better have calmed the hell down!"

Mugen is mumbling something about the two going insane and how he doesn't want to catch it as he shuffles out the door, his geta thunking loudly.

Jin and Fuu watch him leave, still laughing.


End file.
